Love Is A Battlefield
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Added: Late Night! Sorry for the confusion I accidentally added Hickeys to my other fic instead of this one. Summary: Something's buggin Jean and the men at the mansion aren't helping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. I know I've been gone for a long time but now I'm back. I've been really busy with school and my family but I didn't want to give up writing because it's so fun. Hopefully my writing will be waaay better because after re-reading Deep Within I've realized that I need a beta. Any takers?**

**So here's a pointless drabble I thought of when I was reading some Original Five fics. This might be longer than your average drabble though.**

* * *

"Why does that Summers have to be so frustrating?!?!" Jean practically yelled as she entered the kitchen.

"What's the problem now, Jean?" Warren asked.

"The problem is that he's acting like a total asshole!" She reached in the fridge.

"Jean…" Hank warned. He recently started scolding her for her language but that never stopped Jean.

"Don't 'Jean…" me!" Jean replied, more furious than ever.

"All I was going to say was stop being so unreasonable about him," Hank quickly answered, not wanting to be on the wrong side of Jean's temper.

"Unreasonable? HA!" Jean laughed. "This is the Fearless Leader we're talking about. Everything about Scott is unreasonable."

"Touché," Bobby muttered.

"Actually, he's the exact opposite. _You're _the one who's-" Warren started.

"-Whose side are you on, _Angel?_" Jean asked with a sweet smile but devilish eyes.

Warren coughed. "Scratch that. Forget I ever said anything."

"We always do," Hank muttered.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Let me know in a review!!!**


	2. Hickeys

**Here's another drabble that I wrote while reading Happy Birthday To Scott by J. Marie T. It's a very nice smut fic. If you don't like smut then don't read it but I love it. **

**(123)

* * *

**

Scott entered the boys' locker room wearing only a towel that covered his lower body and another over his shoulders. Most of the guys were almost done dressing but as leader he stayed after the Danger Room to help Logan shut down the system.

"God we sucked!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Man, I know. We got our asses kicked," Warren mumbled.

"That's because you guys haven't been at the gym lately," Scott told them.

"Whatever Mr. Turtle-Neck-In-The-Summer Summers," Warren spat.

Scott shook his head as he took off the towel that was over his shoulders to reveal several red marks. As the other towel fell to the floor, the men in the locker room saw another mysterious spot on his lower abdomen.

"Hickeys!" Scott grinned.

* * *

**Just a little explanation for those of you who don't know what a drabble is (and I didn't for a long time either) - it's really just a short story of 100 words or as close to it as you can write it. That's what you'll see a number at the top - that's my word count. They're really fun to write and I hope that you're all enjoying them!**


	3. Late Night

**This is an answer to everyone who's complaining that drabbles are too short. I'm writing these to use them as plot bunnies in the future. In other words, hopefully this will inspire me to write waaaayy longer fics. So enjoy :)**

**(106)

* * *

**

"I don't understand men," Jean muttered as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a very skimpy nightgown with no robe for modesty's sake.

"Bird-Brain pinch meh, ma wildest dreams are comin' true," Logan said, with wide eyes.

"Mine too!" Warren practically yelled as he looked up.

"Shut up! You're going to wake up the whole mansion!" Jean scolded.

"What have the male populations done to you now, Jean?" Hank asked.

"I just have one question, is it true that guys prefer girls going…" Jean's eyes gave a look to theirs crotches.

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

"Really? Even more than –"

"Yes!"

* * *

**I'm officially taking requests! So tell me any idea you might want me to write as a drabble. Who knows maybe I'll turn it into a long story if I get enough inspiration.**

**Review!! Please!!!**


	4. Peace

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I promise I'll try to make up for it.**

**(99)

* * *

**

The world was at peace.

Finally!

No more evil twins! No more ridiculous villains in stupid costumes! No more long-ass discussions about our 'utter demise'!

All we ever wanted was sheer, undeniable peace! We wanted time to take a vacation. We wanted time to leave the mansion and explore the world that we so often save. We needed some time for ourselves.

We wanted time to act our age. Time to get married and have children. With our old schedule, we barely had time to go to prom.

Now that we have that time we hardly leave our room.


	5. Quickie

**It's really hard for me to make a drabble that's only 100 words long. Once I start I don't want to stop, but I guess that's the point of writing these. Plot bunnies just start hopping out of me.**

**(107)

* * *

**

"You're just pathetically horny aren't you?"

"What can I say? You bring out the lover in me."

"But sex against the wall of an elevator? I'm deeply disappointed in your lack of creativity."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"Ah yes…" She couldn't help but reminisce.

"Jean? Come back."

"Sorry but I must say that I was so annoyed when we ran out of whipped cream… and every other condiment in the mansion."

"Me too. I'm sorry to have to speed things up but I think we only have about twenty minutes until someone overrides the 'Stop' button."

"Then we'll have to make it a quickie," Jean smiled.


End file.
